Alone With You
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: Gaara and Hinata are stuck in a bathroom! No harmfull stuff, I swear! They just got stuck and had the longest conversation they'll ever have! And at the end... I guess somebody just learned how to feel something for someone.


**Alone With You**  
_GaaHina-centric Fic_

**ONESHOT**

The gennins faced their respective chuunins, all was ready, and the fight was about to begin. It has been already a week since the three-man cell teams started training in the vast deserts of the allied country of the Wind, it was proposed after all, by the Godaime Kazekage herself. It was not just any other training for them, it would also be a way to show the trust of Konohagakure to Sunagakure and since Suna had copied the Konoha's training system, the program didn't became much of a big deal.

Familiar faces filled the crowd of the new chuunins. The sand nins and leaf nins was mixed and paired to practice with each other, of course, the gennins were guided by both of the countries' chuunins. There was a time when the Godaime Kazekage himself bothered to watch them with his faithful jounins along his side, and of course, it was a pleasure for the both side's chuunins and jounins.

Familiar lavander eyes trailed the path of the cold Kazekage. She is, up until now, a very shy kunochi. Her hands were together, holding each other tightly as she hid behind her long indigo bangs. She suddenly felt a pair of eyes weighing her shoulders, her hands started to shake and her clear eyes hid behind the thin lids as if it would make her dissapear. "_Gaara-kun_."

Then, when she opened to the world again, the crowd was paying their respects to the leaving kazekage. She let out a deep breath, then lowered her head along with the others.

It has been years since they've talked, actually… They've really never talked before, their eyes just happens to meet all the time and for the Hyuuga heiress, it was already too much for her to handle. When his green eyes fall down on her body, she couldn't help but shake and feel like she's melting. She was so afraid of him, but she knows that he was no longer any harm… But still… His stares were piercing through her skin.

The night soon fell and the the nins were dismissed. The guides showed the path to their temporary homes in the desert.

At one fork road, the higher class of ninjas to their gennins were separated. The chuunins and jounins went to the left, and the gennins to the right. At first, the higher ninjas kept on making a fuss about the separation, but as the two special jounins of the sand gave out words, the crowd went silent and resumed their way to their homes. Soon, they found out that the gennins were to stay together in one building next to the central structure of Suna and them, the chuunins and jounins were to stay at the same apartment where the Kazekage himself stays at some time. It was made to be that so the Kazekage won't be disturbed at the children's unneccessary noises.

At the deeper time of the night, Hinata found herself pretty exhausted for the day. She carefully put down her bag over the bed and sorted out her stuff, she sat down beside the it and looked for her spare clothes and a towel. After doing so, she stood up and wandered at the floor looking for a bathroom to pamper herself.

Then, she remembered, it was around 11 in the evening and no one was loitering at the corridors to whom she could ask for directions. So, she tied back her hair and looked for the room herself. She walked quietly along the corridors keeping in mind that they are in the same building as the Kazekage. She didn't want to bother him, or any body else.

She walked corner to corner of the floor, and luckily, she found one room that was not locked. Maybe this is it. She twisted the knob and moved herself in, she turned around to close it but as she crawled her fingers below the knob, she found a key. So, she closed the locked it. She took out the key and held it on her hand, she suddenly heard a strange sound. "_What was that?_" she turned. "I-is s-some-me o-one h-h-here?" she nervously asked with a very soft voice.

Nobody was there.

She felt so much relieved, she didn't know what to do if she went face to face to a nude man or even a woman. She put her neatly folded clothes over the ivory counter and soon took off her filthy clothes. She tied her hair up and went towards the water-filled tub. "_That's strange._" She looked around, then put herself in the tub. She lied down and closed her eyes. "…"

It was silent and peaceful. The water was warm and good that it almost made her fall asleep, but she fought with the tiredness of her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She let out a sigh.

The door to the shower suddenly opened. Hinata quickly sat up and readied herself for any possible thing that could happen, but she couldn't deny that she was scared… "W-w-who's t-there?"

The smoke of the hot water hitting the cold tiles slowly dissappeared, "…" a pair of clear green eyes met hers. "G-ga-gaara-k-kun?" her eyes unintentionally scanned his bare body from head to toe. "O-o-oh, m-my G-g-god..." She gasped.

But he didn't flinched, or even moved back to hide himself. "…" he folded his arms and stared at Hinata.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-I d-didn't s-see a-any-thing!" she covered her eyes.

"It's alright." He tilted his head to the left.

"Y-you s-should h-have l-locked t-the d-door!" She started biting the nail of her thumb as her eyes were tightly shut.

Gaara walked across the room without anything to answer her. "…" he kept quiet.

Whenever she feels awkward such as now, she couldn't help but to open her eyes and be sure that she is in no trouble. "Ah!" she covered her eyes again. But now was not a good time.

"Damn it." He cursed, irritation and embarassment filling his face.

She turned around. "I-I s-saw it, I saw it! I'm s-sorry! I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-s-o---sorry!"

"_Does she really have to say it?_" he told himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"D-dress up, p-please! I-I w-w-won't look, I-I p-p-promise!"

"…Right." He groaned.

"W-what a-a-are y-you l-l-looking f-for?"

"Clothes."

"…" she slowly looked back and caught a glimpse of his whole body again, "I'M SORRY!" she yelled.

"Keep it down." He walked towards the door.

"W-w-wait!" she looked at him, "SORRY!" she turned around again, "Y-you c-c-can't go out l-like t-t-that!"

"…" he stared back at her and the awkward silence got to her and understood the situation, "U-use mine!"

"You're kidding."

"N-no."

"..."

"O-oh… Right…" she remembered that what she brought with her was a night gown, "U-use m-my t-towel."

He snatched the lavander towel and wrapped it around his waist, "_This is crazy_." He turned back to the door and tried opening it, "Where are the keys?"

"Keys? O-oh, the k-keys…" he stared down at the clear water. "Keys. I-I guess it's w-with my old clothes." She pointed at the mount of clothes at the corner. Gaara bent down and started digging at the pile looking for the keys, "What's… this?"

Hinata blushed, "T-that's m-my u-u-under g-g-garments!"

"Sorry." He put it down and looked for the keys again. "They're not in here."

"A-are y-you s-sure?"

Gaara sat down with his folded knees, his back was facing Hinata. "Go ahead." He crossed his arms. "I'll wait for you."

"E-ex-excuse me?"

"Go ahead. Take a bath."

"But…"

"I'm not going to watch you." He closed his eyes. "I don't like the idea of holding another person's stuff especially her private stuff. You look for those keys after you've finished cleaning yourself."

"A-alright."

"You have my word. I won't look back."

"T-thank you." She stood up and went inside the showers, she wanted to finish quickly. She doesn't like being a burden, especially to a Kazekage. She suddenly tripped, "Ouch…" she silently said.

"Don't hurry."

"Y-yes…" she bit her lower lip and stood up, she stared putting shampoo on her hair then soap on her pale skin. "I said don't hurry." He said in a louder tone of voice.

"Hai!" she answered politely. Gaara let out a sigh.

The sliding door partially opened, "I'm finished."

"…"

"G-g-gaara-kun… I… I need my t-towel." He silently stood up and pulled her towel off his waist. "Ah!" she tighly closed his eyes.

"Here." He handed the lavander towel to her and sat down at the bubble-filled tub. "T-thank you." After drying herself up, he walked out of the shower and took her night gown. She looked at Gaara who closed his eyes in return, she smiled sweetly and started dressing up. "I'm finished."

"Start looking."

"Right…" she pouted and started looking for the key on her dirty clothes. "T-t-they're r-really n-not in here…" she stood up and walked towards the tub, she bent down and started looking for it. "Maybe I've dropped them here." Gaara stared down at her hands that was under the water as well. "W-what's this? I… I think this is it…" she pulled.

"HEY!" he roared. "That hurt"

Hinata blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry! It was so l-long and—" she suddenly stopped when she realized what she have just touched and pulled, "Oh, I'm sorrrrrryyyy!!!!! I thought it was the keys or a soap and…"

"Soap…?"

"I'm sorry!!!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to pull it!" she started freaking out, "D-does it hurt?! L-let me take a look!!!" she leaned towards _it_.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he moved away.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!!" she apologized over and over. "J-j-just stand up, p-please. S-so I-I could look for it!"

"I'm we---" he sneezed, "…wearing nothing." He sniffed.

"Y-you're catching a cold. You should get off now."

"I.AM.WEARING.NOTHING."

"But you're catching a cold. It's not like I haven't seen you naked b-before."

"Shut up."

"I-I'M S-S-SORRY!!!"

"Excuse me?" somebody called from the outside, "Is someone in there?"

"Ah, yes!" Hinata and Gaara answered.

"Waitaminute!! GAARA?!! Is that you?!"

"_Damn it_!" he cursed to himself.

"Kankuro, Kankuro!! Gaara's with a girl!!"

"I heard it, I heard it!!!"

"T-t-that h-hurts!" she softly complained at his tight hold on her wrist, "OH, MY GOD! GAARA!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Temari came on banging the door.

"FORCED SEX ISN'T GOOD, GAARA!" a male voiced said, pressumably Kankuro. "YOU BETTER JUST LET HER GO!"

"_Shit. Shit. Shit!_" he stood up, "Ah!!!" Hinata closed her eyes tightly.

"GAARA! STOP HITTING HER IF SHE DOESN'T WANT IT!!!"

"I'm not hitting anyone." He turned back to her, "_Damn it_." He noticed her paleness… and remembered that he was standing and without… clothes. "_Oh, shit_." He sat back down.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry… T-this i-is all m-my f-fault."

"Uh, no…" he stared at her, "Oh, shit. You're bleeding."

"THAT'S NEVER A GOOD SIGN, TIGER! YOU'RE BANGING HER TOO HARD!" Kankuro gave an uncalled for advice.

"Shut the fuck up!" Temari yelled, "JUST DRESS UP AND OPEN THE DOOR!!!"

"Don't mind them." Gaara pulled her wounded wrist towards him, "I'm sorry."

"Y-you d-d-don't h-have t-to a-apologize, G-gaara-k-kun."

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" she pounded at the door.

"Temari." His voice loudered but calm, "Kindly have Kankuro kicked out of the village for a moment, please."

"Y-you don't mean t-that, d-don't you?" Hinata asked worriedly, "H-he's y-your b-brother a-and he d-didn't d-did a-anything wrong."

"WHAT THE?! YOU DON'T MEAN THAT, DO YOU, GAARA?!"

"Temari…"

"WITH PLEASURE!" the woman finally answered.

"I'll have all the search parties go look for you after wards." Gaara said.

"Hear that?? Dontcha' worry! Gaara always keeps his promise!"

"Just kick him out. NOW." After a few minutes of BOM!, KABLAG!, KABOOM!, BOG! and BAG! filling up their ears, Temari went back outside the bathroom and talked back again to the trapped Kazekage with the Hyuuga heiress who was still a mystery girl to the lady. "He's gone." She said proudly.

"Knock the door down."

"What?!"

"Knock it down."

"Are you serious?"

"Have I ever kid around…?"

"Oh, well." Temari stepped back and hit the door hard with her foot. She stepped in and furrowed her brows at the sight of her brother inside the tub and the Hyuuga heiress at the floor, holding hands. "What's this? Weren't you two--"

"T-t-temari-san! I-it's n-nice t-to s-see y-you a-again!"

"Yeah, same here." She walked towards them and landed her hands on her hips. "So, what actually happened? This doesn't look like you two are doing something."

"W-we w-weren't d-doing a-anything, T-temari-san."

"Oh, sure…"

"W-we w-ere j-just looking f-for the k-keys and…"

"Okay, I had enough… Nothing juicy to talk about! You were doing nothing and for that, I don't care anymore!" she snorted.

"…" the red-head sneezed. "Hand me something to wear." He said bluntly.

"Oh, that's just great. After smashing the door thinking that my brother has finally grown up sexually, I end up being a delievery girl."

"NOW."

"Yes, sir…" she walked out of the room to find clothes for her brother who's been nude the whole night.

"Forgive me."

"Ah, i-it's n-nothing!! I-I sh-should've a-asked i-if s-someo-one e-else was i-in the b-bathr-room i-in the f-first place! I-I w-was b-being s-selfish and—"

"You did."

"W-what?"

"You asked. I didn't answered."

"…"

"You can leave now. The door's open."

"I-I c-can't y-you l-leave h-here a-alone!"

"I'll be fine."

"B-but."

"Get some rest."

She looked down on the floor, "B-but…"

"…" he let go of her wrist and sat back at the tub. He folded his arms and crossed his eyes, paying no attention to her anymore. "_What am I doing?_" he asked himself as he appeared so unbroken from the outside. Gaara maintained his composure.

"…A-alright…"her sensations suddenly left her as soon as his hand slid off her wounded wrist. She was wounded by his tight hold and sharp nails, but it wasn't much of a big deal for her… It happens. She stood up, then lowered her head to show her respect to the Kazekage. "Good morning." She didn't know why she said it, maybe it was just because she didn't know what to say. So many things she have discovered about this distants shinobi, she used to be so scared of her that she even trembles whenever she sees him near. But now… After spending a whole night with him, he's really not scary after all, well… maybe not anymore. She lifted her head up and stood straight, crossing her hands at the end. She turned her back but something stopped her feet from moving away from him.

Hinata wanted to say something but she couldn't find what it is. Was it thank you? I'm sorry? What is it? She tried to think and figure out what it is… but she really couldn't find it. She felt her heart beating fast and hard… What was that feeling? She blushed everytime their eyes meet… She blushed everytime he walks near… She feels weak everytime they get too close to one another… What kind of feeling is that?? What is it?? Hinata doesn't know… Maybe she doesn't really want to know. "Umm…" she bit her lower lip as once more her cheeks started to burn. She started playing with her fingers, "…What?" he replied with no feelings at all.

"I… I…" she stammered. What is it? What is it that she wants to say? She dug deeper to her thoughts and heart… She what?? "I… L…"

"…_L??_"

"I lo…" her heart kept on pounding. A word was escaping her lips, but what was it? She couldn't figure it out… It just wants to go out! "I'm lorry!" she blurted out.

"Lorry?"

"N-no, I-I m-mean… I-I…!" she closed her eyes tight… What was that she wanted to say? It wasn't sorry… it was… something else. "I…"

"…Lo?"

"I mean, I'm sorry!"

"…Oh." His head stared down at the bubbly water, "…Me too..."

She wanted to tell him something… What is it? Maybe… She'd rather not say it nor figure out what it is… Some things are better left unsaid… Yes, that's right… She'd rather not. Hinata sighed, then walked out of the room without a sound. Something was still bothering her… but she decided not to think about it. She'd rather not think about it because maybe… She'll only get her heart broken.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just another something that first came into my mind after waking up... I dunno' why I keep on doing this **POOF!** fics... These fics just **poof! **into my head after waking up to think that I even haven't stood up from my bed... Oh, my.. I'm a weirdo alright.

So.. This isn't the end of it, there would be a sequel to this one. Yeah, a serious one...

R&R!


End file.
